Wizardry Park - The Island
by MegaNerdAlert
Summary: Thirty witches, the last of the wizarding kind, are marooned on a tropical island with a one year window of opportunity to regain their freedom. Granted, freedom is the least of their worries, as it is up to them to repopulate their race. Minerva McGonagall, of course, has an idea, though she didn't count on Hermione Granger thinking so highly of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people - well, my best kept secret is officially coming out. I have been plotting this story out for a while now, in an effort to appease my pride. You see, I am tired of "asouldreams" story Bonding being the only MM/HG story out there (that I know if) which has a review count in the thousands, which of course is with good reason. It is an epic. It is a masterpiece. And so I have begun to write my own MM/HG epic. I've been planning it for months, and have now begun actually writing the chapters. That plot is a bit 'out there' but I hope that you all still enjoy it. **

**This is the start of my "Wizardry Park" Trilogy. The first will be titled "The Island". The second part will be titled "The Castle", and the third will be "The Sky". Like bonding, each chapter will cover one day, and each story will cover one year. Of course, as per my usual, this will be MM/HG, but that will not be the only couple. I have two goals in mind for this story (aside from the obvious writing it goal). Goal one is to eventually rival Bonding in popularity. I plan to work hard to earn that. (Nothing personal, if asouldreams is reading this!) Goal two is to make certain characters that are generally not liked...liked. Life has taught me that even the worst of people have reasons for being how they are, and with the right stimuli, they can change. I want to explore that in this story. **

**A couple of warnings before you jump into this headfirst: **

** * The plot is based after a bunch of people you love die. **

** * Muggles are not reflected very nicely in this tale.**

** * I hope to update this more frequently than Bonding is updated, but I do have a life...sorta... :P**

** * I now have a beta! Special thanks to "kmc356" for her awesome work!  
**

**All that said, I present..."Wizardry Park - The Island". **

* * *

**July 14th, 1998**

* * *

It was early in the morning as Minerva McGonagall stood with her toes in the sand and ocean water lapping at her bare feet. She was watching; watching a muggle boat sail away, as she tried not to listen to the wailing of a high percentage of the twenty-nine women who had been marooned here alongside her. The war against Voldemort had been over for less than two months, and she had thought that with his death, the slaughter of Wizarding-kind would end.

She had never been so wrong in her life. It turned out that the muggles had not been as oblivious to the magical war raging around them as had been assumed. The muggle governments had just been waiting; waiting for the right time to strike. With Voldemort's death, those that remained of the wizarding world had been scattered, leaderless, and tired. It had only taken the muggles two weeks of fighting to overpower what had been left of the wizarding world. The two weeks after that had been reminiscent of the second muggle world war - death camps were erected to exterminate all males who possessed magic; all the wizards. Harry Potter had been _The Boy Who Lived Again_ for only a month before he and many other short-lived war heroes were executed.

The women; the witches, were allowed to live if they surrendered peacefully. Very few of them did. All that was left of the wizarding race was Minerva and twenty-nine other witches. At sixty-three years old, Minerva was the eldest, and the youngest among them were three eleven-year-olds who were slotted to start Hogwarts in September. Alas, that would not be happening now. The thirty witches here now were all that was known to be left alive, and they had been sent here, to this tropical island, to live out their days in seclusion, if they even survived at all. The muggle man who had spoken to them indicated that they would be left here for one year, exactly to the day, and then a team of muggle scientists would be returning to study them.

They would survive, Minerva resolved. She did not take kindly to being part of an endangered species, and was determined that somehow they would repopulate. The first logical step to doing that would be escaping this island - _Wizardry Park_, the muggle man she'd spoken to had called this place. Minerva supposed that the best option would be to escape via the muggle transport that returned a year from now, which gave them exactly three-hundred and sixty five days to plan.

They had no wands, nor any supplies to speak of. She was hopeful that this island would yield at least some potions ingredients, and that enough raw iron could be mined to forge a crude cauldron to brew in. She knew some of the women here could perform varying degrees of wandless magic, and that would help a good deal. She had to give the muggles some credit - they had modeled the idea to banish the witches to an island after Azkaban Prison. Dementors were not included in this arrangement, however, and for that, Minerva was grateful.

"Minerva?"

The ebony haired witch turned to see Pomona and Aurora - the only other Hogwarts staff to have survived the genocide of the wizarding race. "Yes, Pomona?"

"You're coming up with an escape plan, aren't you?" the plump Herbology expert inquired.

"No one is better at strategy than you," Aurora stated, nodding surely.

Pomona chuckled. "Give her an hour, she's good. Give her a day, she's great. Give her a year...she's unbeatable."

"I shall endeavour to live up to that colorful description of my skill," Minerva said with a raised eyebrow. "However, this situation is a bit more bleak than I've ever encountered."

* * *

Hermione Granger couldn't bring herself to mourn Harry, Ron, Neville, and all of the other friends who had died so senselessly in the last few weeks, or rather, in the last year. She was too angry: revenge was the only thing on her mind now. She was grateful that at least some of the people stranded on this island were both familiar and those she could look to for support. Having Professor McGonagall here gave Hermione a distinct sense of hope, no matter how dire things appeared. If anyone could get them off this island, it was her former Professor.

Speaking of the devil...

"Everyone, please gather round and sit in a circle," McGonagall said sharply. "We need to discuss our current situation."

Everyone, loyal to Minerva McGonagall or not, hopped to. Hermione noted with a little amusement that there were a fair share of those distinctly in the latter camp, which didn't even account for those Hermione had never met.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione said, looking her mentor square in the eye.

"Am I correct in the belief that you are able to wandlessly transfigure basic elements?"

"Yes, ma'am," the nineteen-year-old nodded. "What do you need?"

"_You_ will be needing something to write on and something to write with," the older witch said, smiling slightly. "Can you manage that? I'd like you to write down the important bits of this conversation."

"Of course, Professor," Hermione nodded. She quickly located a large palm tree leaf and transfigured it into a bit of parchment, and then found a stick and transfigured that into a muggle pen. She used a wandless switching spell to fill the inkwell in the pen with her own blood.

A familiar, and quite unwelcome giggle greeted her ears. "Irony, at it's finest," Dolores Umbridge chirped.

"It would do you well to remember, Dolores," a woman Hermione did not know said, stepping toward Hermione, "that your precious Minister Fudge is dead, and you have no authority here."

Hermione peered curiously at the thin, though sturdy looking woman who had jumped to her defense. She had dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. She looked mildly familiar, but Hermione could not place her. Umbridge, it seemed, did know her, and backed down quickly, turning away and stalking to the other side of the circle of women which had formed.

"Thanks," Hermione uttered quietly.

"No problem," the dark haired woman, probably about forty if Hermione was to guess, replied. "I've heard quite a bit about you over the years - your troubles with Dolores there among the tales my brother regaled me with."

"Oh? Who was your brother?" Hermione inquired curiously. "For that matter, what's your name?"

The woman chuckled. "I am Annabeth Prince. My younger half-brother was your Potions Master, Severus Snape."

Hermione's mouth formed an 'o' shape, shocked. "I didn't know he had a sister, and I must say I'm astonished that he's spoken of me at all. No offence, Madam Prince, but Professor Snape was a total arse to me and my friends."

"Just Annabeth," Snape's sister pleaded. "And yes, Severus was an arse, but he did hold you in high regard, whether or not he showed it. Actually, I had suspected he'd developed a bit of a crush on you."

Hermione didn't have time to debate the absolute ludicrosity of that statement before she heard Professor McGonagall's voice behind her. "Miss Granger, if you are ready, we would all appreciate you and Annabeth joining us."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione muttered. She did not miss an amused smirk from Annabeth, which she now recognized as a favorite expression of Snape's.

"We all know what's at stake here," McGonagall began her speech. "By way of general vote when we were still on the boat, I've been selected as leader for the time being."

"No one asked me!" Dolores exclaimed.

"Rest assured," Narcissa Malfoy said smoothly. "Your vote was counted as a no, and the group still voted in favor of Minerva's leadership."

"Miss Granger is prepared with writing tools," McGonagall continued, nodding her way, "and so now we shall go around the circle, each of you telling Hermione your name, and any useful skills you might have. Include any and all skills, please, even if it seems like it may be of no value here. Potions, for example, and Herbology may seem useless here, but until we search the island properly we will not know for sure. On your word, Miss Granger, I shall begin with myself, and then we'll go round the circle clockwise."

"Ready, Professor," Hermione indicated.

Two hours later, Hermione sat against a palm tree and mused over her list:

_Minerva McGonagall - Transfiguration, adept wandless magic, building experience, knitting, tracking and hunting, medical training, animagis. _

_Ginny Weasley - Charms, Defense, novice wandless magic, kitchen work, flying._

_Rolanda Hooch - Flying, medical training, demolition, Charms, adept wandless magic._

_Pomona Sprout - Herbology, Potions, building experience, novice wandless magic._

_Narcissa Malfoy - Charms, Defense, organization, adept wandless magic, animagis. _

_Andromeda Tonks - Medical training, kitchen work, Herbology, novice wandless magic._

_Padma Patil - Defense, Arithmancy, sewing, no wandless magic._

_Parvati Patil - Defense, Charms, animal care, no wandless magic._

_Angelina Johnson - Flying, Charms, Potions, novice wandless magic. _

_Hannah Abbott - Potions, Herbology, kitchen work, woodwork, no wandless magic._

_Lucy Abbott - Eleven year old sister of Hannah, no training at all._

_Sara Creevey - Eleven year old sister of Colin and Dennis Creevey, no training._

_Holly Baelish - Eleven year old cousin of Pansy Parkinson, no training._

_Pansy Parkinson - Potions, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, adept wandless magic._

_Molly Weasley - childcare, kitchen work, Charms, cooking, no wandless magic._

_Sheila Copperfield - Charms, Transfiguration, animagis, adept wandless magic. Very pregnant! Due within the week. _

_Eva Landry - Charms, medical training, building experience, adept wandless magic. _

_Luna Lovegood - Defence, Charms, Herbology, medical training, adept wandless magic._

_Dolores Umbridge - Defence, Charms, organization, leadership, novice wandless magic. _

_Vivian Brown - Transfiguration, animagis, flying, adept wandless magic. Lavender's mum._

_Lavender Brown - Transfiguration, kitchen work, no wandless magic._

_Susan Bones - Defense, Potions, novice wandless magic._

_Mary Cattermole - Charms, Herbology, kitchen work, no wandless magic._

_Olivia Davenport - Herbology, Potions, medical training, novice wandless magic._

_Aurora Sinistra - Arithmancy, Astronomy, Potions, building experience, novice wandless magic. _

_Cho Chang - Defense, Arithmancy, childcare, novice wandless magic._

_Alicia Spinnet - Charms, Transfiguration, animagis, flying, adept wandless magic. _

_Katie Bell - Defense, Transfiguration, flying, animagis, adept wandless magic._

_Annabeth Prince - Potions, Defense, organization, adept wandless magic._

_Hermione Granger - Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, adept wandless magic. _

She had been surprised, yet pleased, that a good chunk of them were decent if not good with wandless magic. She supposed that the war with Voldemort had encouraged many to work at the skill, never knowing when they might be in a tight spot without a wand. Hermione wasn't sure how Professor McGonagall planned to use their skills to escape, and she found herself afraid that the woman she looked up to had simply given up on escape and meant more for them to simply build a community here, on this island, and to survive.

Of course, the muggles were supposed to return in a year, which in Hermione's opinion was the perfect time to escape. She hoped that McGonagall had been thinking the same thing, and that they simply had to survive for that time. The biggest problem with that idea was that the muggles would surely come prepared for such an escape attempt. The only way it was going to work was if they somehow got more people here...

PORTKEY! Hermione thought suddenly thought. If so many of them were able to perform wandless magic, why not make portkeys to simply get away from here?

"Professor!" Hermione called, jumping up and running to the spot on the beach where the Transfiguration mistress was sitting.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" she asked, turning her head to look at the younger woman.

"Can't we escape with portkeys?" she whispered. "They can be made with anything, right?"

Minerva smiled sadly and nodded. "We could, though where would you suggest we go, my dear? We have no allies to run to. We have no safehouses still standing. None of us are powerful enough to create a Fidelius charm without a wand, and all of our wands were destroyed."

Hermione frowned. "So what then? We stay here until the muggles come back and use us for experiments?"

"As our existence stands, Miss Granger, we are presently safe here on this island. The muggles will not bother checking on us, but if we portkey away, we run a very high risk of being spotted, captured, or worse. The moment that happens, the muggles will return and lock each of us away in small cell, where we will remain until we die. Even leaving this island for supplies is a risk. If we stay here for a year, waiting for them to return, we will have had time to prepare for the next step."

"Which is?"

"My current thought is a safehouse of some sort which would give us the time needed to prepare for the execution of _Project Marsium - _a program that the Department of Mysteries proposed some twenty years ago to establish a wizarding colony on the planet Mars, and eliminate the need for our kind to have to hide at all, as the muggles are hundreds of years away from using technology to do that."

"I've never heard of that program," Hermione said in disbelief.

"Few have. It never got off the drawing table, as the Ministry did not think that it was within their means to move our entire population without alerting the muggles. In our case, our population is small enough to move in secret, and even if the muggles did realize where we'd gone, by then there would be no one left to hold hostage."

"Well, what about the future muggle-born wizards and witches?" Hermione asked. "The muggles would only have to wait long enough before finding more of us to use as leverage for what they wanted."

McGonagall shook her head and explained. "In concert with the development of _Project Marsium_, a...biobomb, for want of better term, was developed that would scrub any magical genes clean, effectively eliminating the possibility of any of our kind being born from muggles. Muggleborns exist, now, because the magical gene lay on a recessive gene, and when a couple who both have that recessive gene create a child, it can become dominant enough to create a muggle-born wizard or witch. If we produced that biobomb and moved to Mars, there would never again be a wizard or witch born on Earth. We would be free to thrive and grow without fear. The thirty of us would be the founders of a new Wizarding world."

"It would be a small world," Hermione frowned. "We have no males. How would our population grow?"

"For starters, Sheila is expecting a son, any day now," McGonagall reminded her. "And secondly, if we can get wands made - I'm wondering about using Mermaid hair for cores - then we would be able to perform certain spells that allow two women to have children together."

"Two...women?" Hermione asked, aghast at the prospect of being made to have a baby with one of these twenty-nine women.

"For those so inclined, Miss Granger," McGonagall said softly. "No one will be forced into such action. Another other option would be to get access to muggle sperm banks, and have the child of some random muggle man. Problem with that idea is that it is only a fifty percent chance the offspring would be magical."

"Okay, so not impossible to repopulate, given time," Hermione conceded.

"That said, Miss Granger, I was about to go collect a few others and start building a shelter for tonight. We can start planning for more permanent housing tomorrow, but today is more than half spent and I am loath to begin anything strenuous after the morning we've all had," the older witch stated. "Would you be willing to assist?"

"Of course," the younger agreed readily.

* * *

"Alright everyone!" Minerva shouted. "Group one, on my mark; blasting charms into the sand. Group two, levitate the displaced sand in an arc, and group three, transfigure sand to rock! And in three, two, one, mark!"

Wandless magic flurried around them, and a few minutes later, where once had been a large area of sandy beach just on the edge of the dense forest that led up towards the island's singular mountain, there was now a cavern about the size of the Gryffindor common room. For now, it would act as shelter from the elements for she and the other women, but eventually Minerva intended to have a creek dug from the ocean into the cave, which would give them a source of water to access. This cave would be ideal to eventually become a community kitchen and dining area. She had discussed the notion with a very pleased Molly Weasley a few minutes before they'd started.

"Good work everyone!" Minerva heard Annabeth shout.

Annabeth Prince had attended Hogwarts during her early teaching career. The daughter of Elieen Prince and the pureblood wizard she had been forced to marry right after graduation, Annabeth had taken her mother's maiden name after her father had died and her mother had run off with Tobias Snape, who would eventually father Severus. Annabeth had graduated by the time Severus even arrived for his first year at Hogwarts, and it wasn't until after he had graduated that the siblings connected beyond the acknowledgment of their shared mother.

In the last ten years or so, Minerva had been glad to count Annabeth among her friends, after the two had connected over an argument in Diagon Alley one summer over who would be purchasing the last copy of that year's release of _Quidditch Through the Ages. _Annabeth had won. Damn Slytherin.

"Vivian?" Minerva suddenly said, searching the group for the recently widowed Mrs. Brown.

"Yes, Minerva?" the sharp featured blond woman asked. She looked next to nothing like her daughter; Lavender must have taken more after her father.

"Can you pick a team and start transfiguring some sort of bedding for everyone?" she asked.

The blue eyed woman nodded, and quickly set to ordering various people around.

"You're planning to execute _Project Marsium_, aren't you?" the smooth voice of Narcissa Malfoy said from behind her.

Minerva turned to face a second, sharp featured blond. "Few even know about that," she stated suspiciously. "Where did you hear of it?"

The aristocratic pureblood laughed lightly. "It was my proposal, McGonagall."

* * *

_THWACK!_

Hermione's punch landed quickly and hard on Dolores Umbridge's temple. The pink-clad woman fell to the sandy ground instantly, without any of the dozen of onlookers batting an eye. It seemed that Hermione Granger had been called a _mudblood_ one too many times, and the stress of their current situation had stolen her legendary cool and collected demeanor.

"We are no longer at Hogwarts!" the last standing member of the Golden Trio shouted. "And there is no Ministry left to have your back when you are cruel, you vile toad!"

Dolores had the good sense not to respond, though even her silence could not stop the verbal onslaught Hermione was about to unleash.

"You are a nothing, and a nobody here on this island," she hissed. "Merlin can only guess why you of all people were spared and sent here with the rest of us. You don't deserve the chance to survive! You have done nothing in your pathetic little life to warrant redemption, but as much as it pains me to say, we all need you. There are thirty of us left, Dolores! Thirty. Every single one of us is needed. So you have two choices. One, you keep acting like that evil bitch that you are, and eventually, someone here will have had enough and kill you. Option two is you change. You make a real effort to be a member of this group, doing anything and everything you can to help. I rather think you would be likeable if you'd just stop thinking so highly of yourself. You are the only one who can decide if you die like the rest of the wizarding world has, or you can live. The choice is yours."

All that said, Hermione turned and stomped off toward the cavern that had been created several hours before. The sky was a brilliant shade of red now; the sun setting could only mean that they were about to face their first night on this island. Thanks to Professor McGonagall, they were ready for whatever might come. None of them knew what this island would hold for them. There could be predatory animals, or a storm could blow in with little notice. Luna, Ginny, and Professor Sprout had scouted inland just enough to find some fresh water for everyone to drink, but they were all going to bed hungry tonight.

Tomorrow would bring a lot of work; scouting the rest of the island in search of resources, beginning to build more long-term living spaces, and Hermione was certain that there would be any number of tears shed as the the reality of what the wizarding race had come to set in.

Hermione moved quickly toward the cot furthest from the mouth of the cave and sat down. Mrs. Brown and her group had done a decent job creating a relatively comfortable mattress and a warm blanket for each of the thirty women this island had just become home to. As the young witch lay down, she made a mental note to thank Lavender's mum first thing in the morning.

Sleep claimed her only minutes later, the single tear drifting down her cheek the only indication that all was not well.

* * *

**Please Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, firstly I'd like to offer a very special thank you to "kmc356**" **for offering this stubborn writer her services as a beta. From now on out, this story will have a beta, and I am very shortly going to go back and but the beta'd version of chapter one up. **

**On other note, several reviewers mentioned wondering what happened to the non-British wizarding world. That is not addressed in this chapter, but will be addressed in the next one...which I'm working on now...hopefully I'd be done with it by Tuesday, and it should be beta'd and up by Thursday or Friday. **

**And pressing onward...**

* * *

**July 15, 1998**

* * *

Minerva was only mildly surprised to see that Hermione Granger had beaten her to the beach in the wee hours of the next morning. The sun had just begun to creep over the horizon of waves, and Hermione was kneeling in the shallow tide as it rolled in. Her hair and clothing were wet, indicating she'd gone for a pre-dawn swim. The older witch couldn't help but notice how the soaked, soft pink blouse clung to the young woman's curves, and it crossed Minerva's mind that Hermione was a beautiful woman.

"Miss Granger," she said softly.

"Professor," the young woman replied, not turning. "You're up early."

"As are you."

At that, Hermione did turn to eye her former professor, smiling softly as brown eyes met green. "Your hair," she said, indicating Minerva's long, ebony locks, which she had yet to bind up in her traditional bun. "It looks nice down."

"Well thank you, Miss Granger," Minerva returned politely, feeling a bit awkward at her decidedly disheveled appearance.

"Hermione," the young woman corrected gently. "If we are two among thirty, I somehow doubt that formal addresses will be long in lasting. Best get used to it."

"Minerva, then," the taller witch chuckled. "I suppose I ought to set an example. The notion of dropping formality did occur to me yesterday upon realizing that I was in the company of two Miss Patils...without their school houses to distinguish them any longer."

Hermione nodded. "We also have two Weasleys, two Browns, and two Abbotts. It's nice to know that at least some of us have remaining family."

"We may all have families, in time," Minerva said, referring to their conversation yesterday about two women being able to have a child together.

"I've put some thought into that, since you mention it again," Hermione said quietly. "And I think that I could...couple with one of the women here. For the sake of repopulation. I'm not sure it would ever become love, but I could do it out of duty."

"Any particular woman you have in mind for a partner?" Minerva asked, curious about who might appeal to the pretty young woman.

"Assuming there would be some semblance of co-parenting going on, I would insist that whoever it was be someone I can at least carry on a good debate with. Without books to feed my intellect, I fear that would be the only way I won't go mad."

Minerva chuckled. "That leaves some good choices. How else might you narrow it down?"

"I think I'd prefer someone older."

"Well that narrows the field to half by itself. Taking into account your preference of intelligence and compatible interests, I'd suggest getting to know either Narcissa, Annabeth, Vivian, or Sheila."

"I couldn't see myself with Narcissa, having always been at odds with Draco," Hermione mused. "Annabeth's relation to Professor Snape would be a bit weird for me to deal with, and the idea of dating Lavender's mum is just plain creepy. Sheila, perhaps, though you seem to be forgetting a candidate."

"Oh?" Minerva inquired, drawing a blank.

"You."

Minerva stared blankly at the young woman who had now moved to stand, taking even strides toward her. She grudgingly admitted to herself that she and Hermione were indeed suited to each other's company, even if she had never considered the thought before now. And, she mused, she certainly found Hermione attractive.

Hermione reached where she was standing, leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Minerva's cheek. "Think about it," the younger witch whispered into her ear. "Because while Sheila is certainly worth thinking about, you would be my first choice."

With that, Hermione walked back toward the cave, where by now the others were sure to be stirring from their slumbers.

"I most certainly _will_ think about it," Minerva muttered to the waves crashing in.

* * *

An hour after her encounter with Professor McGonagall, no, _Minerva_, on the beach, Hermione had the full attention of the group as she offered up some ideas to get them started on the day's work. She knew the breakdowns would begin in short order, but she hoped that some work could be accomplished prior to that happening.

"I was thinking that we ought to build a Roman bathhouse type of structure. Rainwater would be funneled down the peak of the roof into a central pool that would give us safe drinking water right at home. Rooms could be built all around it for each of us, allowing for some personal space, yet keeping us close together in case of danger." Hermione said. "Minerva already suggested turning the cavern into a central kitchen and dining area, so I thought a channel could be dug out to connect the two so our kitchen area would also have access to clean water. Further, on the note of kitchen, I think we need to make it a priority to transfigure some fishing equipment before we are all too hungry to do anything at all."

"Here, here!" Molly exclaimed, eliciting a smile from Hermione and several others.

"Narcissa," Minerva chimed in, "If you will organize a team to accomplish those two tasks, I will work with whoever you don't absolutely need and take point on groups to search the island. I'm hoping that higher up the mountain there is some sort of game to catch, so that we don't all spend the next year eating only fish."

"We could also make bows," Dolores chimed in, to the surprise of all. "I've seen birds flying around. They could be cooked and eaten as well. I'd vote against hunting for eggs, however, unless we wish to eliminate birds as a food source."

"We could use the birds feathers to make quills," Luna offered. "If we're going to be the seeds of a new age of the wizarding race, we ought to record our history as it happens."

A couple of women nodded in agreement to that statement.

"I'd like to see about making some brooms," Rolanda suggested. "The ability to fly would make exploring this island a good deal easier, not to mention an edge on our hunting efforts."

"Till then," Vivian said pointedly, "I was speaking with Alicia last evening and it seems that she and I are both avian animagi. We could assist with hunting efforts, and with exploring efforts, that way."

"I'm in," Alicia agreed.

"Good ideas, everyone," Minerva praised. "Molly, Ginny, Lavender, and Mary, I'd like you three to remain here and do what needs to be done to set up a kitchen. Sara, Lucy, and Holly, I'd appreciate if you'd stay here as well to assist them."

"Yes, ma'am," the three eleven year olds chorused.

"Narcissa, who do you need to get that building up?"

"My sister, Pansy, Padma, Vivian, Aurora, Katie, and Alicia, if that's not too many," Narcissa replied. "Sorry, I know Vivian and Alicia could really help you explore, but I think shelter is a priority today, and I need their transfiguration skills here."

"That's fine," Minerva agreed. "Annabeth, would you take charge of the fishing supplies?"

"And some fishing to go with it, I hope," Hannah grinned.

"Absolutely," Annabeth replied. "I'll need Hannah..."

The shy girl grinned sheepishly.

"...as well as Pomona, Parvati, Cho, and Eva."

"Which leaves me with Angelina, Rolanda, Dolores, Luna, Sheila, Olivia, Susan, and Hermione, right?" Minerva concluded. "That's everyone?"

Everyone nodded, assignments understood.

"Alright, let's get a move on, then," Minerva nodded firmly.

Hermione followed Minerva out of the cave, as did the other seven on their team for the day. The others, anxious to explore, rushed ahead. Even Dolores seemed to be showing a surprising amount of enthusiasm. Hermione found herself wondering if she had quite literally knocked some sense into the stout woman the night before.

"Stay with at least one other person!" Minerva shouted.

"You sound like a mum," Hermione laughed quietly, slipping her hand into Minerva's.

"Hermione," Minerva breathed. "Were you hoping for me to make a decision regarding your proposal _today_?"

"Maybe," Hermione sighed. "Mostly I figured that in a community this small, I should state my case to the best looking witch here before someone else snatches her up."

The older witch laughed outright. "Were we not stranded on a tropical island in the middle of the ocean, I'd suggest you go to St. Mungo's and have your eyes checked. I am not, by far, the best looking witch here."

"You are to me," Hermione replied, squeezing Minerva's hand tightly.

Her desire to be paired with Minerva had come on quite suddenly. At first, the notion of having a child with another woman had left her rather disturbed, but as she'd gone over what she knew of the other witches here, attempting to reason her way out of having a child with any of them, she'd gotten stuck on Minerva. They were _incredibility_ compatible. Hermione had come to the rather unbelievable conclusion that even if none of this had happened - if the muggles had not attacked, and everything was as it had been before even Voldemort rose, that she may have fallen in love with Minerva eventually anyhow. The idea of having a child with someone she did not love bothered Hermione, even if she would have been willing to do so out of a sense of duty. However, it was becoming clearer by the hour how easily she _could_ fall in love with Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

Exploring the island had taken the better part of the day. The women in Minerva's group had found some fruit to munch on while en route to sustain them as they searched, but now having returned to camp they were all very excited for the fish that would serve them for dinner. Annabeth's group had also found a growth of gillyweed while fishing, which Hermione had been very excited about and was already planning to go exploring the deeper regions of the sea around them on the morrow.

Narcissa's group had erected an absolutely beautiful structure in their absence, which included a Roman style bath as per Hermione's suggestion, as well as a long adjoined hallway with fifteen rooms on each side of the tiled walk. Each room was about three meters squared, giving all of the women here their own space which they could not only sleep in, but personalize to their own tastes. On the opposite side of the bath were six lavatory and washroom units, to be shared among the group. The plumbing was outhouse style, though Narcissa had made it clear that more than two thirds of the group were capable of banishing their own waste, and that she would personally make it her priority to teach the remaining third how to wandlessly cast that very simple charm.

"Annabeth, don't be stupid," Minerva heard Narcissa hiss at her friend. "I have _just_ lost my husband and son..."

Oh bugger. She had been afraid this would come up. What Minerva knew that none of the other women here knew was that Annabeth and Narcissa had been in an on-again, off-again affair since their Hogwarts days. Annabeth was only two years the elder, but the two years post her graduation and pre Narcissa's had been enough time for Lucius Malfoy to swoop in. Prior to Malfoy deciding Narcissa was his perfect wife, she and Annabeth had been planning to marry. Andromeda had never known how close her younger sister had come to being the first daughter the Blacks would disown.

It had crossed Minerva's mind yesterday that the romance may rekindle now that Lucius was dead and Narcissa's pure-blood manic family were long buried. It surprised Minerva that Annabeth would make a move so soon, but considering what Hermione had said about snatching _her_ up before someone else made a move, she figured Annabeth had thought much the same. Narcissa certainly was beautiful enough to be a prime source of interest for those intent on pairing up.

"I'm sorry, Cissa," Annabeth replied quietly. "But please don't be mad at me for trying to avoid the same mistake twice. I don't want one of these other women to become your next Lucius. You should have been mine all along."

Narcissa sighed. "I know. But I do need some time. You, me, Minerva, and loath as I am to admit it, Hermione Granger, are going to be the keystones that hold our little group together. We are the leaders. None of us can afford to have a breakdown, and re-entering a relationship with you before I have mourned Lucius and Draco would be recklessly neglecting my emotional health. That said...I would never have considered any other, Annabeth. Lucius was my friend, and father to my son, but I never loved him. There's never been anyone in my heart other than you."

Minerva smiled as she watched Annabeth pull Narcissa into a tight hug. She decided it best to walk away at that point, and unconsciously she found her feet taking her towards Hermione. Narcissa had been right about the four of them being the leaders, and it made sense for them to lead by example. If Minerva hoped to get others to consider coupling with women and having children, then she and Hermione coupling would be an ideal start, given that Narcissa was obviously not ready to engage with Annabeth, and Minerva couldn't guess how long it would be before she was willing.

That said, they had only been here two days now, and there were higher priorities than repopulation. Pregnant women couldn't really do much in the way of work, and while their living spaces were all but complete, there was still much to do before she could focus on anything else; including the beautiful young woman she could feel watching her.

* * *

Dolores' good attitude from that morning seemed about fizzled out by dinner. After Molly had smacked her fingers for reaching toward the grilled fish prior to the children getting their share, as the Weasley woman had indicated would be the serving order, Dolores had sulked in a corner for the following hour while the group ate.

Hermione watched the former Ministry woman with interest, and it seemed she was not the only one.

"It's going to take more than one punch in the face to change her," Narcissa mused. "Though goodness knows that getting knocked on her arse did her some good. I know how much it impacted Draco when you punched him."

"He never acted like it changed him," Hermione huffed. "No offense, but he was a bullying prat for all the years I knew him."

"It was only a year after you punched him that the Dark Lord was reborn," the blond woman sighed. "Any refinement to his character had to be kept hidden after that. But please know, Hermione, that he did change. He respected you a good deal, and mentioned to me more than once that he wished things had been different, and that you two might have been friends."

The younger witch's eyebrows rose. "Seriously?"

"That night at the Manor, a few months ago," Narcissa said, "he didn't give Potter's identity away for your sake. He hoped, and was proven right, that the confusion would buy you three the time you needed to escape. Granted, perhaps now you wish you'd all died there...and that you were not here, now."

"No," Hermione said quickly. "Mad as things are now, I'm glad to have survived. If we are successful in surviving and rebuilding a Wizarding society, I'm glad to still be here to leave a record of who Harry and Ron were, and what they fought for. If the boys and I had failed in bringing Voldemort down, things could be even worse than they are now."

"Perhaps," Narcissa conceded.

"Are you two conspiring?" Annabeth asked, walking over to them.

"We most certainly are not," Hermione objected. Even in light of what the blond witch had told her of Draco, and alluded to regarding her own feelings on the matter, the younger witch still did not fancy being suspected of _conspiring_ with the wife of a Death Eater.

"Well while the two of you were _not_ conspiring, you missed the most hilarious thing I've ever seen!" Annabeth grinned. "Holly, that dark haired eleven year old, just gave Dolores a good shock; told her that if she was going to act like an eleven-year-old and sulk for not getting her way, that she might as well come sit with she, Lucy, and Sara. Gods, the look on Dolores' face was _beyond_ funny. I don't think she knew if she should be offended that a child had just rebuked her, or if she should be thanking Holly for the offer of company. To my shock, Dolores did go join them."

Narcissa and Hermione both looked up to the table where Holly, Lucy, Sara, and now Dolores sat. To their surprise, the pink-clad woman seemed to be smiling genuinely, and engaged in a conversation with the little girl who had invited her over.

"Holly is a special child," Narcissa smiled. "Obviously of Parkinson stock, though she has one of the most open minds. I do wonder where she could have been sorted, were she still going to Hogwarts this fall. Slytherin, like her mother, or Ravenclaw, like her father..."

"With the nerve that she just displayed dressing Dolores down," Annabeth said seriously, "She might have been a Gryffindor."

"Now don't be nasty, Annabeth," Narcissa deadpanned.

Hermione laughed.

* * *

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, thank you to my wonderful (and super prompt!) beta "kmc356", for not only her editing skills, but her insightful input as I try to put together the fine details of each chapter. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I am beyond flattered that you guys seem to think so highly of my stories, and I hope that I can continue to offer writing which validates your praise. You guys are the best!**

**And without further ado...**

* * *

_**July 16**_

* * *

Minerva groaned as she felt someone urgently poking her shoulder. "What?" she croaked.

"Min-Minerva," Dolores' unsteady voice whispered. "It's Sheila...Narcissa sent me to get you."

The ebony haired witch sat bolt upright. "Is she in labor?"

Dolores nodded frantically, looking quite pale. "Narcissa says so."

"Go find Luna and wake her," Minerva ordered. Luna Lovegood was the first person who came to mind who she knew had medical training. "As well as Molly, and Hermione."

Dolores quickly stood from her crouched position and bolted off to follow Minerva's instructions. The other witch only took a moment to muse over how very odd it was to see Dolores being helpful before she herself rose and made her way toward the sound of Sheila's moaning. They had no pain potions on hand, but Minerva took some measure of relief in the fact that Narcissa's team had finished the rooms yesterday, so the environment was at least sterile, mostly, and afforded some privacy.

First thing she did when she arrived in Sheila's room was to cast a wandless silencing charm on the room, to which Narcissa nodded curtly, so that the others would not be disturbed by the screaming that she knew would soon come.

"Sheila," she said soothingly, stroking the brown, sweat-soaked hair and looking into the fearful hazel eyes. "It will be alright, my dear."

"Hurts," the young mother-to-be whimpered.

"Which is perfectly normal," Molly Weasley said, stepping into the room, followed by Hermione, Luna, and Dolores.

"Dolores," Minerva said. "I'm going to need Molly here until the child is born and Sheila is settled. "Can I trust you to get breakfast going for the others? Ginny can help you, as can Lavender. I suspect they will be rising soon, as will the others."

"Of course," Dolores nodded. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Tell Annabeth that she is in charge of assigning tasks," Minerva replied. "No need for the rest of you to be idle."

"I'll take care of it, Minerva," Dolores promised, and then immediately left.

"AARRGGH!" Sheila screamed as a strong contraction hit her. With that much pain, the birthing would not be long in coming, Minerva thought.

"What can I do?" Hermione asked.

"We'll need towels, a large basin with warm water - clean water - and some scissors to cut the umbilical cord when the time comes. To be on the safe side, also transfigure a needle and some thread, in case she tears and we need to sew it up," Narcissa instructed.

"Minerva," Molly said looking determined, "If you would please sit on the bed behind Sheila so she can brace against you, then Luna, you and Narcissa can each hold a leg while I deliver the baby. Hermione, you need to stay on standby in case I need you to transfigure anything else."

Minerva was surprised to see Luna's eyes wide with fear as Sheila let out another scream. In the six years she'd known the odd Ravenclaw, she'd never once seen anything shake her. Yet here, now, a girl she knew had been planning to become a medi-witch, looked terrified. The former headmistress made a mental note to talk to Luna later, but for now, Sheila required her attention.

"Still only at seven centimeters," Molly said, after checking Sheila.

"How much longer till I can push?" the pain-riddled woman panted.

"You have to get to ten centimeters, dear," the red haired witch said kindly. "That could be minutes, or hours. Just focus on breathing. You're not alone. We are all here for you."

* * *

It had been three hours of screaming, pain, and blood before baby Daniel came squealing into the world. Hermione and Luna had been excused - Minerva, Narcissa, and Molly had remained to monitor Sheila and Daniel. The brown-eyed baby boy seemed to be having a bit of trouble breathing.

As per her norm, Hermione had gotten to thinking when a problem was presented to her - Daniel's breathing in this case - and she'd thought of how an infant's chance of survival was not good in their current situation. If he got even one of the dozens of childhood diseases that wizarding children often got, he could die. If he could just magically be three or four years old, then he'd be strong enough to handle such things...

The idea of a modified aging potion hit Hermione only a few minutes before Minerva told her she could go. She knew that Annabeth was a potions expert just as much as her younger brother had been, and decided to run the idea by her right away. If her idea was feasible, then artificially aging Daniel would only be the tip of the foreseeable uses. The three eleven year old girls could be aged to maturity, and any other offspring to come from the thirty women here could also be quickly aged, allowing them to repopulate much more rapidly than Hermione had first thought.

"Annabeth!" Hermione called, seeing the dark-haired witch at the mouth of their cavern-made-kitchen.

"Hermione," came the reply. "How are Sheila and the baby?"

"Sheila is sore but okay. Baby Daniel is having a little trouble breathing, but Molly thinks it's the stress of the birth, and he'll perk up."

"I hope so," Annabeth frowned.

"On that note, however," Hermione continued. "I had a thought. The Aging Potion, it's pretty simple, right?"

"Yeah, in fact I'm pretty sure all the ingredients can be found on the island..." Annabeth's voice trailed off. "What's your thought, Granger?"

"Modifying it so its effects are more controlled to target a particular age...physical maturity, for example, and make the effects permanent. A potion to make the point between birth and adulthood much shorter, giving us the chance to repopulate quickly."

"Interesting idea," Annabeth mused. "Horribly unethical, but in our situation, with us being the only ones left, Wizarding Laws and conduct don't matter too much, eh?"

"Not from where I'm standing," Hermione agreed, thinking about how alone they really were. Britain had been the last to fall. The muggles had used Voldemort's activity to exterminate the wizarding populations in the rest of the world. Any deaths from other places had been attributed to Voldemort's work. It had never crossed their minds that muggles could be behind all the deaths in Germany, Russia, Bulgaria, the Americas, and everywhere in between. Britain and France had always been where the bulk of Wizards lived. Like in chess, the muggles had wiped out the pawns, the knights, the bishops, and rooks of the wizarding world before going after the King and Queen. "I think that if we pulled it off, the formula should not be recorded, so that upon our deaths, hopefully at ripe old ages, no one else would be able to make it and abuse it."

"I am highly amused by your assumption that I will be assisting you with this mad idea." Annabeth drawled.

"Oh, no," Hermione replied, drawing on her inner Slytherin. "I shall be assisting you."

"It's a wonder Minerva can stand you." Annabeth replied with a wry grin. "She must really like your tits."

* * *

"Your girlfriend came to me with a pretty interesting idea earlier," Annabeth said, coming up behind Minerva, who had finally deemed Sheila and Daniel stable enough that she could get some air.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Hermione," the steely-eyed woman replied. "She had an interesting idea."

"She's not my girlfriend," Minerva said defensively. As much as Minerva wanted to think that in this situation, taking to bed with Hermione Granger was very justifiable, she was still having a hell of time getting past the notion that while she was very attracted to the younger witch, Hermione had still very recently been her student. Thus, she had not yet responded to the brunette's proposal. "But what was her idea?"

"She wants to work with me to develop an aging potion which would not wear off," Annabeth replied. "To rapidly age Sheila's spawn, not to mention any other offspring the other women might have down the road. Perhaps even age Holly, Lucy, and Sara to maturity so they could also pair off and reproduce. Basically, a potion to stimulate rapid population growth."

Minerva looked thoughtful. "How would you age their minds, along with their bodies? I could not condone someone with an infant's mind being treated like breeding stock - that's beyond unethical."

"I was thinking of incorporating elements from the charm combo used to extract and store memories in a pensieve, but I need to talk to Cissa about that," Annabeth suggested. "If my theory is sound, then memories from the parents could be given to the child at some point - just basic things of life such as reading, writing, comprehension, and so on. Enough to bypass the first ten years or so of the learning process. From there, I think it would be best to teach them what they need to know, but in effect, the normal generational cycle between birth and reproduction could be cut from, at best, seventeen years, to perhaps two or three. In the space of one generation of muggles, we could have five, six, seven or so generations of wizards and witches. Our population could grow perhaps so much as a fifty times what we are now, in two decades."

Minerva raised her eyebrows. "That certainly would make the idea of _Project Marsium_ more likely to succeed," she mused. "But still, Annabeth, I could not force anyone to reproduce with someone they did not desire to, let alone force them to subject their child to an experimental potion."

A new voice cut in, "Then use a child who can speak for herself to test it first."

"Sara," Annabeth chastised. "Have you been eavesdropping?"

"I was looking for McGonagall," Sara explained. "Hermione asked me to find her. Something about wanting permission to go for a dive. They found gillyweed yesterday."

"Yes, she mentioned that last night," Minerva nodded. "So long as she takes at least one other person with her, she may go for a dive."

"Okay, I'll tell her," the eleven-year-old replied with a bob of her light brown hair. "Though about the potion...I'd do it. Be the test subject, I mean."

"That is entirely out of the question, young lady," Minerva scolded, "as your parents are not here, and it is quite against the law to do such a thing without parental consent."

"The Ministry is gone, Professor," Sara said quietly. "My parents are dead. My brothers are dead." She paused a moment before continuing. "You were voted our leader...perhaps you should see to setting up a new government before you go telling me what I can and can't choose to do. Till then...don't forget: I'm a Creevey. Taking risks and being bold is what we do. Colin and Dennis would have supported me in this."

Minerva sighed, thinking deeply about what young Sara was saying. "You make several good points, Sara," she finally said. "I will think on it."

At least she now had something besides Hermione Granger to fill her mind.

* * *

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all waded out into the ocean water far enough to be waist-high in the surf. While Hermione had been underwater at the time, Ginny and Luna both remembered how violent the transition between air and water breathing could be with gillyweed, having witnessed Harry's use of the waterplant during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. In light of that story, the trio of girls decided to already be in the water before the needed it to breathe.

"Bottoms up!" Ginny said with a wry grin, shoving her portion of gillyweed into her mouth.

Hermione found herself thinking of her Polyjuice adventure with Ron and Harry during their second year at that moment, and had to stifle the impulse to break down in tears at their memory as she began swallowing her own gillyweed.

A minute later the three young women were examining their new gills, webbed fingers, and elongated and webbed feet.

"We're bloody frogs!" Ginny grinned. "Fred and George..."

Her smiled faltered as she thought of her dead twin brothers, and by extension, of four other dead brothers, a dead father, a dead sister-in-law, and a dead infant niece. She and her mum were the only surviving Weasleys.

"It's okay, Ginny," Luna said, touching Ginny's bare arm. "All of us have someone to mourn. Crying does not make you weak."

"Yeah I know," Ginny sighed. "I'll have a good blubber later on. We have work to do now."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "Minerva wanted us to scout for any sign of merfolk in the area. She thinks that perhaps merfolk hair could be used for wand cores."

"Speaking of ol' McGonagall," Ginny said, a new grin covering her face. "Luna here thinks there's something going on with you two."

"Yes," Luna agreed. "I saw you two on the beach the day we arrived. Ginny said she saw you two holding hands, yesterday. So, we were wondering what made you decide to pursue Professor McGonagall romantically. It is a bit odd, even for you."

"Yeah, so what gives?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not in love with her or anything," Hermione said, mentally adding the word _yet_ to the end of that sentence. "But yes, I am pursuing her. Two women are, using magic of course, able to procreate. Minerva believes, as do I, that with no wizards to breed with, at least some of us should pair off and have babies. The wizarding race will have males again, and in time we can repopulate. That said, if we are to pair off, I'd be interested in pairing off with her. So I told her as much."

"Whoa!" Ginny laughed. "That must have taken every bit of Gryffindor courage you had!"

"Or her inner Ravenclaw," Luna argued. "It was, of course, very wise for Hermione to try and get paired with the island's alpha."

"Maybe," Ginny conceded. "But I still don't think I could get into someone old like that. I'd want to be with someone my own age, or close to it. Maybe Angelina, or Alicia. I'd think of Katie, too, but I know she'll go for Madam Hooch. Katie's had a thing for her for ages!"

"What about you, Luna?" Hermione asked. "Who would strike your fancy?"

"No one," Luna said with a frown. "I don't have a problem with girls being with other girls and things like that, but I'm not sure it's the right thing for me."

Hermione frowned. Luna had always been the most open-minded person she'd known, and it truly surprised her that the Ravenclaw girl would not couple with a woman, not even for the sake of repopulation. There had to be more to what Luna was admitting regarding her reason for not wanting to pair with any one of them, but obviously, Luna didn't want to discuss it further - a fact she made clear by swimming toward the reef they had agreed to explore before beginning their dive.

Resolved to ask Luna about it later, Hermione nudged Ginny and the two of them followed in Luna's direction, excited to be the first to explore the underbelly of the island that was slowly changing in their minds from a prison to a home. Hermione knew that no matter how comfortable they may be able to make this place, it was only a temporary thing.

Last evening before bed, she, Annabeth, Narcissa, and Minerva had been talking and all agreed that when the time came to leave the island, they would be doing so to retake Hogwarts. The wizarding school was very defensible, and there were certainly more than a few ways in and out that someone non-magical could never access. Granted, they couldn't access those places either without wands, and they certainly couldn't retake the austere castle without greater numbers and a good reserve of food and other necessary items. Once they left the island, they would be hunted like animals and would be unable to leave the protection of Hogwarts until they were ready to execute _Project Marsium. _ Leaving the muggles, and the planet, behind.

* * *

**Please review! They do make me type faster!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that took so long...here's your next update. Hope y'all enjoy! Thanks again to my wonderful beta, whose handle I can't remember off hand so we'll call "K". You are the best!**

* * *

**July 17**

* * *

Minerva sighed as she sat down at the dining table with Narcissa, Annabeth, Andromeda, Dolores, and Hermione. Her conversation with Sara Creevey the night before had prompted her to establish a government system; something more than just her being the leader. That said, as leader she felt that it was up to her to elect their version of a Wizengamot body - and the five women here, now, were those among them with backgrounds in law. The six of them represented all of the Hogwarts Houses, which pleased her when she considered keeping things balanced; she and Hermione for Gryffindor, Narcissa and Annabeth for Slytherin, Andromeda for Ravenclaw, and Dolores for Hufflepuff.

"So," she began. "As per the pointed suggestion of one of our youngest, we need to set up a government. I asked each of you here because you all have backgrounds in law. Dolores, you probably know law better than any of us. Where would you suggest we begin?"

Dolores looked thoughtful. "With a group this small, it would not need to be complicated. Just a simple list of acceptable and unacceptable behaviors and the consequences of going against the rules. Honestly, I don't see how a democratic rule would work well, in our case. I'm not suggesting we call any one 'queen', but a monarchic system would be more effective when quick choices need to be made."

"I agree," Andromeda said. "Having a voting system, at this stage, would cause more problems than good. That said, one person cannot be given full power over the paths we take. We're forming a new Wizarding society, and I'm sure all of us want input into what that looks like."

"Perhaps a jury system for decisions that affect our long term," Hermione suggested, "but a monarch who is looked to for day-to-day leadership. All thirty of us having a vote, and as our population grows, the number on the jury remains thirty, though who is on said jury is set on a cycle."

"I think all thirty on the jury, as you put it Hermione," Annabeth cut in, "would be unwise. If one or more of us fell ill before there was more population to fill the slots with, the vote would become unbalanced. It would need to be an uneven number, to allow for a swing vote."

"Agreed," Minerva said. "So how many?"

"Eleven," Dolores suggested. "A third of the group, plus the leader. "Will Minerva be remaining the leader?"

"Yes," came a firm answer from everyone except Dolores and Minerva.

"Just checking," Dolores whimpered. "I agree Minerva is the most able of us to lead."

"So myself," Minerva moved on, "along with the five of you; who will be the remaining five on the first jury, and how long with that cycle go on?"

"Molly?" Hermione offered.

"Pomona and Rolanda," Narcissa added.

"Katie, and Luna," Annabeth piped in, "to balance the younger representation.

"I'm fine with those five," Minerva agreed. "Any objections?"

No one spoke up, so the oldest among them nodded.

"And of jury term?" Narcissa asked. "I was thinking a year, barring any of us eleven become ill or die before then."

"I agree," Dolores nodded. "I don't think it wise to try and switch things up until after we get off this island, which I presume will be within that time."

"Have you come up with a plan yet, Minerva?" Andromeda inquired.

"We'll discuss that tomorrow," she replied. "With the rest of the...jury."

* * *

Hermione felt decidedly awkward as she approached where three of her former Professors were sitting on a newly transfigured dock, fishing. "Hey," she said. "Catching dinner?"

"That's the goal," Pomona laughed, "but that will depend greatly on if these two can learn how to fish quickly enough. So far, I'm the only one catching anything."

Rolanda Hooch huffed. "She doesn't give a fig about our fishing skills…"

"Or lack there of," Aurora interjected.

"She wants to talk about Minerva," the former Quidditch coach finished.

Pomona raised her eyebrows. "Hermione?"

Brown eyes looked intently at the dock. "I was wondering what you could tell me about her...personally, I mean."

"She brought up chick-on-chick baby-making, didn't she?" Rolanda grinned.

Aurora nodded knowingly. "I can understand your interest in her, Hermione. You two are so alike. What would you like to know?"

"I was wondering if any of you know who she'd been with in the past...so I could do a compare and contrast...to figure out what draws her."

Rolanda waved her hand up in the air with a stupid grin. "I know! Iknow!"

"Shut up, Ro," Aurora blushed. "It was an encounter, not a relationship."

"An encounter that lasted an entire summer," Pomona chuckled.

"I...had no idea…" Hermione stammered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine, Hermione," Aurora smiled. "I have no interest in rekindling that particular flame. Minerva and I did see each other for a short time, but I found that her alpha personality was a bit much for me to handle. I ended it, and I don't think she was too broken up about it. It was never anything serious."

"Okay," Hermione mumbled, feeling very awkward.

"I already suspected you and Minerva would pair up," Pomona said kindly. "You are tough enough to handle her abrasive personality, smart enough to keep up with her, and equally passionate about life. Merlin knows, you two will fight now and then…"

"Which will be _epic_ to watch…" Rolanda grinned.

"But you'll pull through," the former Herbology Professor finished.

"Minerva is turned on by boldness," Aurora suggested. "We got together because I'd had one too many glasses of sherry and decided to go snog the co-worker I thought was straight. I remember thinking the look on her face would be funny, but never expected her to reciprocate the kiss, nor drag me up to her chambers that evening."

"I do wonder whom the rest of us will pair off with," Pomona mused. "You and Minerva, obviously, and I suspect Annabeth and Narcissa will hook up…"

"Katie will be after you, Rolanda," Hermione smiled.

"Really?" the Quidditch coach grinned. "I can work with that!"

"What about you, Pomona?" Hermione asked. "Who would you hook up with?"

The plump Herbology Professor blushed. "My first pick would be Molly."

Brown eyes sparkled. "I could help you with that. I know for a fact that Molly wants more kids. She and Arthur only stopped because they really couldn't afford more."

"I never did have children," Pomona sighed. "I was too dedicated to Hogwarts, but now...I'd like to have a family, I think."

The four women continued to speculate about who would hook up with who for some time. Pomona had noticed Mary spending a lot of time with Sheila and baby Daniel, and Aurora confided that she harbored a soft spot for Pansy. Hermione thought that perhaps Hannah and Susan might hook up, if either of the two shy girls would get the nerve to make a move.

Thinking about making moves reminded Hermione that Minerva had still not responded to her own advance. Having spoken with the older witch's friends, she now determined that she simply had to be persistent. On with it then, she supposed.

* * *

"You should be with someone closer to your own age, Hermione," Minerva said stiffly, after the younger witch had cornered her just outside the loo, inquiring if she'd had time to think on her proposal.

"I don't want to be with someone my age," Hermione said simply. "I prefer someone mature."

"Well why the bloody hell should it be me?" the older witch snapped. "For the love of Merlin, I'm old enough to be your grandmother."

"So?"

"So? So no one would approve." Minerva argued.

"Pomona, Rolanda, and Aurora all think it's a splendid idea," Hermione stated calmly. "Annabeth, as well."

"Doing research, are you?"

"Maybe," Hermione huffed. "Why not?"

Minerva threw her hands up in the air. "What about Sheila?"

"She has her eye on Mary."

"Narcissa?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You know she'll end up with Annabeth."

"Dolores? God knows she needs someone to put her in her place."

Hermione just laughed at that. "Do you honestly see me coupling with _her_?"

"No… Molly? You have been close to her for years."

"Pomona has her eye on Molly."

"Really?" Minerva asked, raising her eyebrows. She was so going to tease the micky out of Mona later on… "What about Aurora?"

"She has a mad crush on Pansy," Hermione grinned. "By the sounds of it, it's a long standing one."

"Bloody hell," Minerva uttered, surprised that her former lover would go for the young Slytherin. "What about Andromeda?" she asked, grasping for straws at this point.

"Andy?" Hermione laughed. "Of all the women here, she's like a mum to me. That would be beyond weird. Minerva, would you please just accept that I'm interested in _you_, and no other. It's you or nobody. Get that through your thick skull!"

With that, Hermione turned and stormed off, leaving Minerva to her thoughts. Her or nobody, was it? The Transfiguration mistress allowed herself a small smile at the sight of Hermione's tight arse strutting away. Seeing her all worked up like that...gods, Hermione was sexy. Maybe...just maybe…

Minerva sighed, and turned her attention back to the task that she'd been working on before she'd excused herself to the bathroom. Not too far into the brush behind the camp, Annabeth, Susan, Hannah, Olivia, and Pansy were working on mining a deposit of iron ore that they has discovered that morning. With enough of the ore, a cauldron could be forged, to allow for potions making. Pomona and Olivia had taken the lead in starting the makings of a greenhouse, and were collecting seeds from various plants which could be used in not only potions, but in cooking efforts as well. Molly was coordinating with them on the specifics for the later.

En route back to the site of the ore, Minerva crossed paths with Ginny, Alicia, and Angelina examining twigs. "What are you girls up to?" she asked, curious.

"Looking for twigs that are straight enough to transfigure into piping," Ginny replied innocently.

"For the purpose of…?"

"We're gunna make a still," Alicia said, grinning impishly.

Minerva rolled her eyes, trying and failing to hold back the smile forming on her lips. "Of course you are."

"For medical purposes, ya know?" Angelina said seriously, though the twinkle in her eye told Minerva she was anything but.

"Right…" the older woman sighed. "Carry on, then."

* * *

Hermione sighed as she heard footsteps approaching. She knew out of instinct that it was Minerva approaching, and she hoped the older witch was not looking to start another argument. She was certainly not in the mood. She'd spotted Lucy, Sara, and Holly about an hour ago, arguing about something or other, and she'd found her mind drifting back to the many senseless arguments she'd had with Harry and Ron over the years. The boys had been dead for less than two months, but gods, she missed them so.

Hermione missed the boys they had been, and the men that's only begun to grow into. She missed the lives they would never have. Harry would never win Ginny's heart, and Ron would never win hers. The dream of the four of them sending their children off to Hogwarts together was gone. Here she was, laying on a transfigured blanket on the sandy beach, watching the moon rise high above the ocean in front of her, its light reflecting on the flickering waves, illuminating the sandy ground with pure, white light.

Minerva walked past her, all the way to the edge of the water. The older witch was dressed in a black bikini, with a sheer, white wrap skirt around her slim waistline, moving gently in the breeze. Her bare feet sank into the sand just before the edge of the water and the tall witch's body glowed under the nearly full moon. Hermione admired the sculpted muscles of Minerva's bare back and shoulders, and smiled when the older woman turned around to display equally taut abs. She was beautiful.

"I'm sorry," Minerva said, looking at Hermione with a sad expression, "for earlier."

"Come sit with me," Hermione suggested, patting the blanket she was sitting on which was quite large enough for the both of them to spread out on.

Hermione had expected the older witch to sit awkwardly at her side, but not what actually happened. Minerva reached her position, and kneeled on blanket in front of her, locking eye contact. Nothing was said as green eyes bored into brown ones, and a moment later, Hermione found herself flat on her back with Minerva leaning wholly over her body, weight balanced on her arms, hovering above her for just long enough to start Hermione's body to shivering in anticipation of contact.

Minerva's body sank slowly. Hips pressed to hips, bare stomachs touched, breasts melded together, and then, Hermione felt her hands being pinned just above her head as Minerva's lips lowered and kissed her own. A quiet moan escaped her mouth as their tongues met for the first time, and when Minerva let go of her wrists, her arms moved to pull the older woman closer, not to push her away.

At this, Minerva rolled to the side, and onto her own back, pulling Hermione along with her, effectively switching their positions. Hermione gasped as Minerva raised her knee to come in contact with the younger woman's already pulsing core.

"_Minerva,_" she groaned.

"Yes," Minerva whispered. "I'm yours, Hermione. For as long as you'll have me."

Hermione could have died happy right then and there. "I think I've been yours for a long time," she admitted. "I just never realized, before we arrived here."

Further conversation was stalled as they continued to kiss, and eventually, as the few articles of clothing between them were removed and tossed onto the beach. Naked bodies twisted about on the blanket as the two women explored each other. Hermione gasped as Minerva's fingers entered her for the first time, and then again minutes later as Minerva's tongue found her clit.

Locks of ebony hair tangled in Hermione's fingers as Minerva's tender ministrations brought her closer and closer to the edge. Her hips rocked slowly, and her breathing hitched as the older woman moaned into her pussy, lapping up the flowing juices like her very life depended on catching every drop. A moment after that, Hermione cried out as she orgasmed, whimpering as her heart pounded in exertion.

Minerva looked up, and shook her head to shift her long hair out of her face, running her fingers through it quickly to try to settle the tangles left by Hermione's tight grip. She then moved up and lay on her side next to a panting Hermione, waiting for the younger woman to catch her breath.

Hermione leaned into Minerva, wrapping her legs around her lover's body, and nuzzled her face into the elder's pale breast. Minerva's scent was intoxicating to Hermione; it was only a minute or two later before a primal urge took over, giving new energy to the younger, spent woman.

Hermione's lips found their way to Minerva's breasts, suckling them each in turn. Minerva now lay on her back again, and Hermione set to kissing every inch of skin the older woman had to offer. Slowly but surely, she made her way lower and lower, until her lips met tight, neatly trimmed ebony curls. Minerva's thighs spread in invitation, which Hermione accepted without hesitation.

Gods, Minerva tasted amazing.

Few thoughts crossed Hermione's mind as she went down on Minerva for the better part of the next half hour. She was deliberate in her pleasuring technique; keeping a finger inside Minerva at all times, so that she could tell when the older woman was nearing an orgasm, at which point she would slow down and deny it to her former professor. By the time Hermione finally let Minerva come, the older witch was so worked up that she screamed in the pleasure of sweet release.

After that, Hermione curled up behind her older lover, spooning. She took a moment to conjure a blanket to cover them when she noticed that Minerva had fallen asleep; Hermione expected she would be quick in following, and didn't particularly fancy waking up to who knows which of the other women finding them here, like this. While they had nothing to hide, there was still value in a bit of privacy.

'_This is right,'_ was the last thought that crossed her mind as Hermione, too, drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
